robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:All Stars - Heat A
Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to a very special series of Robot Wars. This year, the robots, the battles and the destruction all get turned up a gear! We'll see the best robots; all your old favourites, champions from oversees, and hungry newcomers, fighting in no less than eleven different tournaments, each one more explosive than the last! This isn't just Robot Wars, this is Robot Wars: Extreme! What better way to start off this very special series than by getting the cream of the crop, the Robot Wars elite, the very best robots in the country, together in one tournament? It's the All Stars Championship! Sixteen of the very best, including crowd favourites, seasoned and succesful veterans, and former UK and World Champions, fighting to be crowned the All Star Champion! But who'll butcher the rest and be crowned the best of the best? Let the wars begin! Round 1 Pussycat vs X-Terminator X-Terminator = X-terminated! Pussycat goes through! Wheely Big Cheese vs 3 Stegs to Heaven The dinosaur goes extinct! Wheely Big Cheese reaches Round 2! Hypno-Disc vs Panic Attack Panic Attack left in a trance! Hypno-Disc works its magic and goes marching on! Dominator 2 vs Razer Razer dominates Dominator 2, and goes on to the second round! Challenge Belt What a fantastic start to Extreme! Four fantastic fighters fall, but who'll go through to the All Stars Final? Before we find out, let's take a little break from the main competition. Behemoth, one of our most experienced competitors out there, have claimed they are unbeatable, and have challenged all comers to try and prove them wrong! So, the World Association of Robotics have given them the Challenge Belt, to see how many battles they can fight without losing. Win three battles in a row, and they get to keep the belt! How many Belts will they win? Can anyone defeat them? First to take up the challenge, quite literally the underdog, newcomer Ruf Ruf Dougal! Will it be a walk in the park for them, or will they be sent back to the kennel? Behemoth vs Ruf Ruf Dougal No "Magic" from Dougal, Behemoth flips them "Round-and-out" of the arena! Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Round 2 Back to the main event, only two of these robots can reach the Grand Final! We've seen All-stars in All-action All-this week, but now its All-or-nothing! Hypno-Disc vs Pussycat They beat them in the Grand Final last year, and they've done it again. A purr-fect purr-formance by Pussycat! Wheely Big Cheese vs Razer A close one, but Wheely Big Cheese narrowly wins! The World Champions and favourites are out! So, our first pair into the Grand Final: Pussycat and Wheely Big Cheese! Looking at the class of robots they defeated just shows why they are truly All-stars, and with eight more robot elite next week, this is shaping up to be one of the greatest series of Robot Wars ever! The best TV show To ever grace your screen Just got even better It's Robot Wars: Extreme!